


My Swan, My Love by estaplador [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Lebedínoye Ózero | Swan Lake, Swan Lake & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of My Swan, My Love by estaplador read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: She was a proud bird, a fierce bird, and she frightened me as much as she pleased me. 'You are mine,' I whispered to her, and it was like owning the wind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Swan, My Love by estaplador [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Swan, My Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/540277) by [elstaplador](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/elstaplador). 



**Title** : My Swan, My Love  
**Author** : elstaplador  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Swan Lake  
**Character** : Odile/Odette  
**Rating** : General Audiences  
**Warnings** : creator chose not to use archive warnings  
**Summary** : She was a proud bird, a fierce bird, and she frightened me as much as she pleased me. 'You are mine,' I whispered to her, and it was like owning the wind.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/540277)  
**Length** 0:07:57  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon%202016/My%20Swan,%20My%20Love%20by%20elstaplador.mp3)


End file.
